


Lipstick & kisses

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick, Makeup, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Matt’s day off didn’t sound bad. Not at first. That was until his girlfriend, (Y/N), whipped out the makeup.





	Lipstick & kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m gonna make a new Matt Murdock/ Readee series which is just basically where I try and get all these (mostly weird) ideas out my head. I take requests.
> 
> Sorry it’s not that long but hey, I was aiming for short and sweet.

It was Matt’s day off. He only had the odd few since the firm’s recent burst of popularity. (Y/N) has decided to take the day off as well. They’d spend it together, they decided, just lounging around the roomy apartment. 

(Y/N) had needed to sort out her makeup for a while now. Seeing which had gone out of date and if there was any she would give up. She never did. She loved her makeup. So did Matt. He couldn’t see it but she sometimes bought sweet smelling makeup. She and Matt both appreciated how her lipstick left marks on his skin, spreading over their faces when their kissing got heated. 

The evil idea struck (Y/N) before Matt even had a chance to persuade her to rethink it. 

“Hey Matty... you know you love me an’ all?...” she started with an evil grin. Matt just rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sweetheart. I’m assuming you need me to do something.” (Y/N)’s first reaction was to act offended before she rethought it and decided to just tell him. 

“Yes. But, all you need to do is get kissed and tell me some stories of your college days.” Matt debated it. He knew without hearing (Y/N)’s heartbeat that she was telling the truth. Plus, being kissed doesn’t sound all that bad... so why not? 

He agreed, not that he would really have a say in the matter. He could never resist (Y/N). 

And so she got to her plan. 

She painted a multitude of different colours and shades on her plump lips before pressing them softly to Matt’s face or arms or hands, a few even dotted on his legs. She mixed colours as well, just to keep it interesting. 

In Matts opinion, she had too much lipstick, not that he’d ever point it out. He liked her lipstick, smelling the different scents. Whenever one caught her eye she’d buy it. Even if it was the most random of colours. She’d still get it and wear it. 

Matt enjoyed telling his girlfriend about his college days, complete with hysterical laughter and animated hand gestures. 

After an hour or so (Y/N) had completed her masterpiece, dropping a purple smudge to his lips with a happy smile. She stood back to look at her work. It was a funny sight, Matt splayed out on the bed with splotches of colour dotted randomly on his body. (Y/N) barely held back a laugh when she saw his unimpressed face. 

It was her goal to get rid of at least 3 lipsticks. A goal which she couldn’t achieve, of course. She had a memory paired with every single one of them. This hilarious image adding to the memory bank. 

Matt never did complain about being covered in makeup though. Well... that was until there was a knock at the door which sobered both (Y/N) and Matt up. 

“You go,” Matt urged, a smile still plastered on his face despite the chance of humiliation. (Y/N) hopped up before wiping the remnants of the purple lipstick off her swollen lips. 

The door whined as the (Y/H/C)-haired woman opened it slightly, not wanting them to have any chance of seeing Matt. The man wore a well worn black suit and an unimpressed look. “Hi Foggy.” (Y/N) greeted. 

“(Y/N),” He replied before pointing out her lips, “I’m guessing Matt’s here then. I need to see him. Mr Hust gave him some information that I need.” Foggy explained as he made his way through the small gap (Y/N) left in the door. 

(Y/N) rushed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. “You can’t see him... he’s incredibly ill.” That didn’t seem to work as Foggy surged forward again. “And naked! Yup, his naked... all of his clothes are in the wash as well so... I guess you can’t go in there then.” The (Y/E/C)-eyed woman tried again. “You're a terrible liar (Y/N).” 

She pressed her body against the sliding doors as a last attempt, making sure Foggy couldn’t slide them open from this side. “Matty! You heard him, why don’t you just shout it?” She called out. Foggy rose an eyebrow as he let out a huff. “I guaranty that whatever behind that door isn’t as weird as that time I walked in when he w...” (Y/N)’s daring glare cut him off. “Never mind” the blonde squeaked. 

“I’ll text you what Mr Hust needs in a second!” Matt called to his friend. “Oh no no no, your not getting away with it that easily. Now I’m interested.” Foggy chided, walking over to the other side of the sliding doors. He slid it to the side as (Y/N) looked at him in confusion. “That can open? How did I not know that?” (Y/N) asked herself quietly whilst Foggy looked at his best friend in shock. 

“I take it back, this is the weirdest thing I’ve seen Matt doing.” Foggy corrected, urging himself not to take a picture to send to Karen. (Y/N) followed Foggy’s gaze with a defeated sigh. He did look funny. 

Embarrassment was scrawled across his face as his unseeing eyes ‘looked’ just to the left of his partner. Smudged lipstick was rubbed over his face in a quick attempt to wipe it off and his lips were a bright vivid purple. 

“Yeah... you’re not going to be living this down any time soon,” Foggy remarked before a burst of laughter fell from his mouth whilst Matt just ‘looked’ at the floor in defeat. 

“Next time we’re not opening the door” the vigilante joked dryly. “There’s going to be a next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
